Défi de l'avent
by Plume2014
Summary: Bonjour, Je participe au défi de l'avent proposé par Défis pariring fanfiction dont le but est de partager un OS par jour. Résumé : La meute a accueilli il y a peu de temps un nouveau membre ; Dylan. Elle va tout faire pour être sûre que le louveteau passera un merveilleux mois de décembre et un excellent réveillon.
1. 1e décembre

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou même à voter. ?

•••

Un couple était entrain de s'engueuler dans un centre commercial, sous les regards médusés des clients alentours.

\- Non Derek, le calendrier de l'avant traditionnel doit contenir des chocolats. Les autres ne sont que des contrefaçons inutiles.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je n'en ai jamais eu Stiles.

\- Tu en as jamais eu ?! Il faut remédier à ça cette année.

Le jeune châtain rajouta un second calendrier de l'avant dans le panier, sous le regard désespéré de son compagnon loup. Après une petite réflexion, l'humain en mit un troisième ; tous au chocolat.

\- Stiles...

\- Pas de Stiles, Sourwolf. On aura chacun le sien et comme ça, pas de jalousie.

Stiles prit la main de son chéri et le conduisit rapidement aux caisses avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir et lui faire changer d'avis. Foi de Stilinski, cette année leur petit Dylan aura son premier calendrier ainsi que ses papas.


	2. 2 décembre

\- Bouge ton cul Théo.

\- Il est 8h00 Liam, on a le temps et Noël n'est que dans 22 jours.

La chimère était encore allongée dans le lit, fatiguée de sa longue nuit mouvementée avec le jeune loup qui était déjà d'attaque de si bon matin. Théo grogna contre son ami qui lui enlèva la couette et le poussa hors du lit.

\- Va te préparer !

\- Liam... Tu es chiant. On a le temps pour les cadeaux de la meute.

\- C'est pas pour la meute, c'est pour le louveteau. Je veux quelque chose de très précis. Donc bouge ton cul avant que je t'y emmène par moi-même.

La chimère grogna encore et attrapa son compagnon par la manche. Il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Au final, les cadeaux attendront encore quelques jours...


	3. 3 décembre

Jordan se réveilla seul dans le grand lit, encore une fois. Le mois de décembre venait de débuter et sa femme était déjà au taquet pour les préparations. Il se leva, légèrement mécontent de s'être réveillé dans des draps froids et descendit les escaliers. Il retrouva Lydia dans la cuisine qui s'affairait à préparer des biscuits de Noël pour les enfants de sa classe. Des chants de Noël se faisaient entendre dans le salon. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observa jongler entre ses différentes préparations.

\- Tu as le temps Lydia.

Elle se retourna à ses paroles et le regarda, les poings sur les hanches et de la farine sur le visage et dans les cheveux. Un tablier rose venait protéger son ventre arrondi par la grossesse.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Jordan. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! La Saint-Nicolas est dans trois jours.

Il soupira car c'était le même refrain depuis trois jours. Il s'approcha de sa femme et posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Tu dois te reposer mon cœur. C'est important pour toi et pour le bébé. Va au salon, je finis de faire tes biscuits.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire victorieux. Après toutes ses années, elle arrivait encore à le manipuler et à lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il espérait que son enfant ne prendrait pas ce gène...


	4. 4 décembre

Melissa avait pour une fois un jour de congé. Elle en profita pour rassembler les différents catalogues qu'elle avait reçu. Elle avait déjà trouvé ce qu'elle allait offrir à tout le monde sauf à une seule personne. Et bien entendu, il fallait que cette personne soit son conjoint.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux offrir à un chasseur chevronné ?

Elle décida d'aller fouiller sur internet pour voir si elle pouvait trouver l'inspiration. Elle regarda tout, même les sites d'armes. Mais que choisir... Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir quelque chose qui ne lui servira à rien au final.

Elle finit par fermer l'ordinateur, désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il aime le plus ?

Elle passa devant un miroir et regarda son reflet. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, une idée effleurant son cerveau. Elle avait enfin trouvé le cadeau idéal. Il lui restait plus qu'à faire quelques courses et tout serait parfait.

 _J'espère que ce petit OS sur Melissa vous a plu._

 _Retrouvez-moi également sur Wattpad Plume_2014_


	5. 5 décembre

\- Non Malia, tu n'auras pas de cerf le jour de Noel.  
\- Mais !  
\- Pas de mais. On fait le réveillon chez le shérif et on aura la traditionnelle dinde. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Malia tourna le dos à Scott, mécontente. Elle voulait du cerf, seule viande qui valait la peine selon elle. Mais tout le monde lui refusait sa demande. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que personne ne soit de son côté ? Scott vint l'enlacer par derrière, lui embrassant la nuque.

\- Ne fait pas la tête ma puce. Je te ferais du cerf un autre jour.  
\- Ce n'est pas un autre jour que je le veux, c'est à Noël !

Scott soupira car elle était très têtue. Mais c'était une demande spéciale de Stiles qui voulait un réveillon parfait pour Dylan, ce qui était normal puisque se sera son premier Noel parmi eux.

\- Bon... Je suis d'accord de manger de la dinde si tu me fais du cerf le jour du nouvel an.  
\- Mais Malia ! A nouvel an...

Au vu du regard que lui lançait sa dulcinée, il préféra ne rien ajouter. Il hocha difficilement la tête. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre sa mère.

 _J'espère que ce petit Scalia vous aura plu. A demain pour la suite_


	6. 6 Décembre

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. ?

••••

Stiles était en train d'habiller chaudement son petit bonhomme. Les premiers flocons avaient recouvert la ville de son manteau blanc, faisant chuter les températures. Comme Stiles ne voulait pas que son bout de chou attrape la mort, il l'emmitoufla, faisant rire Dylan.

\- Pourquoi papa ne vient pas avec nous voir le Père-Noël ?

\- On va voir le Saint-Nicolas mon poussin. Papa ne vient pas parce qu'il travaille. Il arrête les méchants pour qu'on reste en sécurité. Tu le verras ce soir. Il te lira ton histoire.

\- Ouiiiiiii

Il courut partout dans le salon pendant que Stiles finissait de se préparer. Ce dernier le rattrapa au détour du canapé. Il le porta sur sa hanche et sortit de la maison, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte à clef. Il ne voulait plus se faire engueuler parce qu'il l'avait oublié de le faire. Ca lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois et il était drogué aux médicaments ; il avait donc une bonne excuse.

Il rejoignit la place centrale de Beacon Hills où des chalets avaient été regroupé, proposant des activités diverses pour fêter ce jour et amuser les enfants. Dylan fut émerveillé devant toutes ses décorations lumineuses. Durant tout l'après-midi, Stiles et Dylan firent les diverses activités proposées par la ville jusqu'à la dernière maison en bois. Là, Dylan avait demandé à rester seul afin de pouvoir faire des cadeaux à ses papas. Stiles accepta de s'éloigner mais de rester à porter de vue. Ne sait-on jamais...

Il se prit du vin chaud et s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'asseyant sur un banc enneigé. Le temps passa lentement jusqu'à ce quelqu'un lui cacha les yeux par surprise. Il commença à paniquer en pensant à Dylan jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud se fasse sentir près de son oreille.

\- Ce n'est que moi bébé. Dylan va très bien, il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Derek.

\- Je sais, c'était le but.

Derek prit place à côté de son amant et lui fit un sourire en coin que Stiles voulait lui faire ravaler.


	7. 7 décembre

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier ici mais j'avais un problème avec la mise en page lorsque je soumettais mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

••••

En ce jour de l'avent, Noah était entrain de faire un bonhomme de neige avec son petit fils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils avait adopté cet adorable bambin avec son compagnon. Il était vrai qu'au début, il était contre cette adoption, le trouvant trop jeune mais depuis, il avait complètement changé d'avis. Ça sera son premier Noël parmi eux donc il espérait que tout se passera bien afin de voir les étoiles brillées dans les yeux du bonhomme.

\- Viens Dylan, on va se réchauffer avec un chocolat chaud.  
\- Noooooooon je veux pas.

Il se mit à courir. Enfin, il avait essayé car il y avait une jolie couche de neige et il n'arrivait pas à se déplacer. Il faisait que s'enfoncer. Noah éclata de rire devant cette scène trop mignonne. Il le porta en sac à patate.

\- Si si mon grand. Tu es tout trempé et tu risques de tomber malade.  
\- Avec de la guimauve ?  
\- Oui, avec de la guimauve colorée.

Noah rentra et sécha le petit bonhomme qui se laissa faire. Ensuite, ils allèrent préparer les chocolats pour s'installer devant la cheminée. Une fois les tasses finies, Noah raconta un conte de Noël et avant d'arriver à la fin, le petit dormait contre son grand-père.ère./p


	8. 8 décembre

J'espère que ce petit Morey vous plaira.

••••

Corey était au centre commercial, faisant les courses. Ce soir, Liam et Théo venaient à la maison afin de discuter des cadeaux car malheureusement, le jeune couple que formait son ancien Alpha avec le jeune loup étaient complètement perdu sur quoi offrir. Alors Mason avait pris en pitié son meilleur ami et l'avait invité à se joindre à eux pour un repas tranquille. Corey avait donc été désigné d'office pour aller faire les courses tandis que Mason s'occupait de ranger leur petit appartement cosy.

Une fois rentré, les deux amoureux se mirent à la cuisine mais comme d'habitude, cela se transforma en bataille de nourriture après que Corey ait malheureusement fait tomber sur le pied de Mason un œuf. Pendant leur course poursuite et après que quelques habits eurent disparus sans comprendre comment, Mason se prit le pied dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et avec un grand bruit. Corey ne put l'éviter et lui tomba dessus. Le bruit avait attiré Liam à l'intérieur de l'appartement alors qu'il était entrain d'arriver. La position qu'il eut devant ses yeux le fit rougir et bégayer.

\- D... Désolé... Je... J'attends dehors.

Il referma brusquement la porte sous les rires de son meilleur ami et de son copain.


	9. 9 décembre

Et voici l'OS du jour et c'est un petit sterek avec du HP

Je tenais à remercier Chloé et Isaline pour leur petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez les prochains OS.

Bon samedi sous la neige ️

••••

\- Non Derek, on laisse les guirlandes rouges et dorées.  
\- Pas cette couleur, ça fait trop gryffondor !  
\- Gryffondor ? On n'est pas dans Harry Potter.

Derek grogna car le sapin qu'il avait été acheté ce matin même ressemblait à truc trop coloré. Ça lui faisait mal aux yeux.

\- On dirait que ton sapin sort tout droit de Poudlard. On a d'autre guirlande.

Derek sortit les autres objets décoratifs et les présenta à Stiles qui croisa les bras.

\- Tu veux que notre sapin ressemble à un Serpentard ?!  
\- Quoi ? Mais non, ces couleurs sont plus jolies et sobres que celles que tu as installées.  
\- Mouais... J'y crois pas. Tu aimes Snape alors que le meilleur est Remus.

Derek soupira encore car à chaque fois, c'était la même chose.

\- Et si on laissait Dylan choisir ?  
\- Très bonne idée. Il a les mêmes goûts que son papa Stiles.

Derek alla chercher le petit qui était entrain de dessiner sagement dans sa chambre. Il lui demanda de choisir les guirlandes à mettre sur le sapin. Dylan se dandina sur ses petites jambes puis montra son choix... Les roses... Celle que Lydia leur avait offerte le Noel précédent...


	10. 10 décembre

Théo était entrain de déblayer le chemin qui conduisait à l'immeuble. Il aidait le concierge qui se faisait vieux pour quelques taches manuelles. Liam était chez Scott pour il ne savait quelles raisons. Il leva les yeux un instant et vit la femme du concierge décorer le hall. C'était sobre mais ça suffisait. Il termina de déblayer puis alla ranger le matériel. Il mit du sel également car c'était vraiment glissant. Ses fesses se souvenaient parfaitement de la fois où il était tombé ; c'était très douloureux.

Liam revint au moment où il s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il l'attendit puis lui tint la porte. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand un raclement de gorge leur fit tourner la tête. La vieille dame leur offrit un sourire chaleureux avant de montrer quelque chose au dessus de leur tête. D'un seul homme, ils regardèrent. Du houx...

\- Vous connaissez la tradition jeunes hommes ?

Théo sourit et attrapa son compagnon par le col pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie, le laissant pantelant.


	11. 11 décembre

Jordan était assis à son bureau au commissariat. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il devait remplacer un collègue qui était malade et devait donc prendre la garde de nuit. Il regarda son portable car il devait avertir Lydia puisqu'il devait l'emmener, ce soir, manger pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Et comme elle était enceinte, il allait s'en prendre plein la tête à cause des hormones. Il composa le numéro et attendit la tonalité. Son combox s'enclencha et il lui laissa un message pour l'avertir, en lui promettant de se rattraper plus tard.

Il raccrocha et soupira, Noël approchait à grand pas et le nombre de crime augmentait également à cette période. Les gens étaient prêt à tout pour offrir un réveillon de rêve à leur famille, même à outrepasser la loi.

Il travailla quelques heures, laissant la nuit s'installer. Il était seul dans le commissariat, raison pour laquelle il fut surpris quand il entendit un raclement de gorge à l'entrée de son bureau. Il releva la tête et vit son épouse, avec un panier à la main.

\- Lydia ?

\- Comme tu ne pouvais pas aller au restaurant, le restaurant est venu à toi. Merci à la magie de ce mois de décembre.

Il lui sourit et l'invita à venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il dégagea le bureau et elle y déposa le panier. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée...


	12. 12 décembre

Derek n'avait pas dit à Stiles qu'il finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il voulait offrir une maison à sa famille et il avait donc pris la décision de faire reconstruire le manoir Hale. La meute avait été mise au courant afin que tout le monde fasse attention à ce que Stiles n'ait pas en forêt. Dans ce coin là en tout cas. Les travaux étant terminé, il alla voir le rendu final avec Chris. Ils pénètrent la maison et en firent le tour.

\- C'est une magnifique demeure que tu offres à ta famille Derek. Tu as beaucoup évolué... et en très bien.

\- Merci. C'est grâce à Stiles. Il me rend meilleur. Il fait sortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en moi.


	13. 13 décembre

Scott gardait aujourd'hui son filleul et avait décidé de l'emmener en forêt pour profiter de la poudreuse. Il avait emporter une luge et Malia les avait accompagné. Cette dernière se transforma en coyote et se roula dans la neige, faisant rire Dylan.

Il adorait quand son papa ou la meute se transformaient pour son plus grand plaisir. Il lui sauta dessus et elle se fit tomber dans la neige. Elle joua avec lui pendant un long moment, sous le regard attendri de Scott. Après, Dylan fit de la luge avec son parrain. Pas très longtemps car il avait utilise beaucoup d'énergie en jouant avec Malia. Quand ils rentrèrent plus tard, le plus jeune dormait dans les bras du métisse. La coyote tirait la luge derrière elle.

\- Tu ferais une bonne mère.

\- C'est... C'est une proposition ?

\- Peut-être...

Elle lui sourit puis se mit à courir.


	14. 14 décembre

Noah se demandait pourquoi il s'était laissé embarquer dans cette histoire par Stiles. Son fils travaillait avec des jeunes orphelins et aujourd'hui, c'était la fête à l'orphelinat. Stiles l'avait supplié à genoux de faire le Père-Noël. Il se retrouvait donc affublé d'un costume rouge et parlait avec les enfants qui défilaient sur ses genoux. Les entendre parler de leur souhait lui faisait mal au coeur. S'il s'écoutait, il les adopterait tous.

A la fin de la journée, il promit à Stiles qu'il sera là chaque année pour apporter un peu de joie à ces enfants. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il fit un chèque qu'il remis à son fils afin que les orphelins puissent en profiter.


	15. 15 décembre

Corey courait à travers l'hôpital à la recherche de Mason. Il avait reçu peu de temps avant un téléphone de Melissa qui l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il n'avait même pas écouté ce que l'infirmière lui disait qu'il avait raccroché et sauté dans sa voiture pour le rejoindre. Il le retrouva dans une chambre, avec son sourire et discutant avec Dylan qui dessinait sur son plâtre. Son plâtre ?! Corey se figea, blême.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mason tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- On était dans la rue quand j'ai glissé. Sur mon poignet. J'ai une fracture, rien de bien grave. Comme je ne suis pas un loup, je mettrais juste un peu de temps à guérir.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est rien Corey. J'ai un très bon infirmier qui a décidé de décorer le plâtre afin qu'il soit plus joyeux.

Dylan leva la tête et lui sourit, le visage avec des traces de stylo. Corey fut attendri et lui lava le visage.

\- On va appeler Stiles pour qu'il vienne te chercher et pour ton excellent travail, tu auras le droit à des biscuits.

\- Oui !

Il serra l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras. Au final, il y a eu plus de peur que mal et la prochaine fois, il écoutera jusqu'au bout les informations qu'on lui transmettra ; ça lui évitera les moments de panique.


	16. 16 décembre

Stiles avait insisté pour emmener Dylan faire du ski. Enfin, lui faire découvrir. Mais Derek avait rouspété puis avait dit qu'il travaillait donc qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent. Sauf que Stiles n'était pas idiot, il s'était arrangé avec son père pour être sûr que Derek serait en congé ce week-end là. Le loup avait maudit son compagnon d'avoir tout prévu.

En ce moment même, il se retrouvait en haut de la montagne, des skis à ses pieds. Il regardait l'humain expliquer au louveteau commencer skier puis commencer à descendre, en gardant le petit entre ses jambes. Il était admiratif car Stiles savait très bien prendre soin de leur enfant. Derek les regarda s'éloigner puis décida de les suivre. Il avait écouté les informations de son compagnon et espérait donc ne pas trop se ridiculiser. Il s'élança mais prit rapidement de la vitesse. Il passa à côté des deux Hale.

\- DEREK FREINE !

Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il commença à paniquer donc il se laissa tomber en arrière et il finit sa chute à proximité des arbres. Heureusement que c'était un loup parce qu'autrement, il ne pourrait pas se relever. Stiles le rejoignit rapidement, Dylan dans ses bras. Il se déchaussa et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'avais jamais fait de ski ?

Derek rougit de honte et Stiles comprit le message. Il se releva et prit ses skis en main.

\- Très bien. Descendons à la station puis tu nous offriras un chocolat chaud pour la peine.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire rassurant tandis que Derek hocha la tête, heureux du changement de programme.


	17. 17 décembre

Théo avait organisé un petit week-end à la montagne. Il avait tout prévu pour passer un séjour tranquille et reposant avec son petit ami. Mais c'était sans compter sur toute la neige qui était tombée durant la nuit et qui les bloqua dans le chalet pour une durée indéterminée.

Théo était allongé dans le canapé avec un livre à la main, très calme. Tandis que Liam faisait les cent pas, agacé d'être bloqué. Il avait des projets pour demain et il était hors de question de les déplacer. Noel était proche et il lui restait plein de chose à faire.

\- Assied toi Liam. Tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Et toi, tu me rends malade à rester aussi calme !

\- C'est l'affaire de quelques heures. Tu as entendu la radio, comme moi. Alors pose tes fesses et reste tranquille. Ou je peux aussi t'attacher si tu préfères.

Liam grommela des insultes bien senties mais Théo les ignora. Il se replongea dans son livre, croyant avoir enfin la paix. Mais c'était sans compter sur le loup qui avait décidé de l'embêter. Il se coucha sur le lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'ennuie alors occupe-toi de moi.

Théo posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Le livre se retrouva abandonner devant la cheminée.


	18. 18 décembre

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté l'OS hier mais j'avais un problème avec l'application et je n'ai pas été sur mon ordinateur. J'espère que ce petit Marrish vous plaira.

••••

On était à quelques jours de Noël et de la fête qui allait se dérouler chez le shérif. Lydia était assise sur le lit conjugal, entourée de ses vêtements. Elle avait vidé son armoire, désespérée. Elle cherchait la tenue parfaite pour le réveillon mais à cause de son ventre de femme enceinte, plus rien ne lui allait. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si elle n'avait même pas de tenue adéquate. Jordan rentra à ce moment de sa longue nuit de garde qui n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il constata les traces de larmes sur le visage de sa bien-aimée.

\- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre et je vais être horrible.

Il regarda la tonne de vêtements, dubitatif et se demanda comment était-il possible qu'elle n'ait rien à se mettre parmi ce tas de tissus colorés qui décorait le sol. Lui qui espérait dormir...

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ...  
\- Pas grave ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je suis déjà horrible et si...  
\- Tu n'es pas horrible Lydia. Tu es magnifique. La grossesse te va si bien au teint.

Elle le regarda, les yeux rouges de pleurs. Il prit place à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

\- Je vais dormir quelques heure et après, je t'emmène faire quelques achats pour que tu sois encore plus belle.

Il replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle embrassa l'homme qui la comprenait si bien et qui savait la rassurer.


	19. 19 décembre

Liam était entrain d'essayer d'emballer les cadeaux pour ses amis, sa meute, sa famille... Mais il y avait plus d'essais infructueux éparpillés dans le salon que de paquets terminés. Du ruban adhésif se mêlait à ses cheveux et des paillettes, provenant des emballages, se trouvaient sur ses habits, lui donnant un air féerique. Liam était très concentré sur son travail et c'était ainsi que Théo le trouva, en rentrant peu de temps après. Ce dernier s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte du salon et observa son compagnon qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Théo avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es très mignonne avec tes paillettes.

Liam sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Il le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant pas d'être traitée comme une fille.

\- Je ne suis pas mignonne.

Il croisa les bras, boudant comme un enfant. Théo s'approcha après avoir enlevé sa veste. Il prit place à ses côtés de son loup et commença à emballer.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Tu es doué de tes mains mais pas pour faire ça.

Liam rougit au sous-entendu et donna un coup de coude à son homme.

\- Calme-toi Liam, je parlais de cuisine. Tu sais très bien cuisiner.

Liam voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire ravageur et moqueur.


	20. 20 décembre

Scott entra dans leur appartement et fut assourdi par la musique. Il se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo et l'éteignit, se prenant un grognement en pleine face. Scott était très mécontent.

\- Malia ! Stiles vient de m'appeler.  
\- Tant mieux pour toi.

Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo pour la rallumer mais Scott la prit par le poignet et la regarda de ses yeux rouges, montrant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Tu as essayé de le faire changer d'avis pour avoir du cerf.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit pourtant. C'est le premier Noël de Dylan parmi nous. Même son premier Noël tout court. Stiles tient à que tout soit fait dans les traditions. Donc pas de cerf !

Elle grogna, maudissant Stiles et les traditions de Noël.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

Elle leva les yeux vers son Alpha de compagnon, surprise. Elle vit qu'il était plus que sérieux. Elle soupira et promit de faire un effort pour faire respecter les traditions de Noël.


	21. 21 décembre

Noah était affalé dans le canapé avec une bière. Il était triste car il était encore seul pour ce réveillon. Il avait sa famille mais il avait envie de plus. Il but sa bière petit à petit, en regardant son salon décoré avec soin. Ses courses étaient faites et il allait bientôt commencer à préparer le festin qu'il réservait aux gens qu'il aimait. Cette pensée soulagea un peu son cœur mais c'était provisoire. Il fut sortit de ses songes quand la sonnette retentit de manière stridente dans la maison silencieuse. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et fut surpris de trouver Nathalie Martin sur le seuil.

\- Madame Martin ?

\- Bonjour Noah, je viens vous donner un coup de main pour préparer le repas.

\- On a encore quelques jours avant le réveillon...

\- Vraiment ? Zut alors. Comme je suis là, vous pouvez m'offrir un café.

Elle entrât avec un magnifique sourire qu'il le laissa submergé par sa beauté. Sacrée Lydia et il remercia sincèrement la magie de Noël.


	22. 22 décembre

Mason et Corey se promenait dans le petit marché de Noël de la ville. Il profitait des derniers instants afin de finaliser leur achat. Toute la ville était recouverte d'un épais duvet blanc qui rendait la période magique ; tout ce qu'il voulait pour ce réveillon qui se promettait superbe. Corey était angoissé car ça fait un moment qu'il voulait faire quelque chose mais il avait peur de la réaction de son humain. Leur pas les guidèrent jusqu'à la place centrale, devant le sapin géant. Il prit son courage à deux mains car c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Mason ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, surpris. Corey se mit à genoux, angoissant.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours. Mais veux-tu devenir mon mari, pour le pire et le meilleur.

Il sortit un écrin qu'il lui ouvrit. Mason laissa apparaître un magnifique sourire qui illumina ses yeux. Il hocha simplement la tête pour donner son accord. Corey se releva puis lui passa la bague. Il l'embrassa tendrement tandis que quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Corey. J'ai cru que tu n'oserais jamais faire ta demande.

La chimère regarda son humain, surpris et perdu, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai vu la bague en faisant un peu de rangement.


	23. 23 décembre

Stiles et Derek étaient dans le salon et pour ne pas changer, ils se prenaient la tête.

\- Non Stiles, tu ne ferras pas le Père-Noël. Et c'est non négociable.

\- Tu le fais à chaque fois et je veux le faire cette année. Pour la première de notre bébé. Si tu n'acceptes pas, je fais ceinture.

Derek soupira à la rengaine tandis que Stiles croisa les bras. Ce dernier bouda. Le loup savait très bien que ça n'allait pas durer car au final, c'est son humain favori qui craquait à chaque fois. Il lui suffisait juste d'être patient et aussi de lui lancer quelques œillades appuyées.

\- D'accord Stiles, fais le. Maintenant, dis-moi quelle excuse tu vas trouver pour justifier ton absence. Tu ne peux pas utiliser la mienne puisque tu n'es pas flic.

Derek souriait, très fier de lui tandis que Stiles le regardait, bouche-bée.

\- Mais...

Les deux se retournèrent comme un seul homme en entendant Dylan descendre les escaliers. Ils sourirent, attendris, en le voyant avec un bonnet du Père-Noël bien trop grand pour un petit bonhomme de 5 ans. La veste ressemblait à une tente sur lui.

\- Ho ho ho...


	24. 24 décembre

C'était enfin le réveillon et tout le monde se trouvait chez le shérif. Un immense sapin trônait dans un coin du salon mais aucun cadeaux n'étaient encore visibles. Le repas qui avait été dégusté, peu de temps auparavant, avait été préparé avec soin par Noah et sa nouvelle amie, Nathalie. Dylan était assis sur les genoux de son papa humain et jouait avec des petites voitures en attendant le Père-Noel. Il leva les yeux quand son papa loup dû aller prendre un téléphone dans la pièce d'à-côté. Il revint rapidement, avec un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé. Il y a une urgence au travail.

\- Papa...

Dylan commença à pleurer car il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ; il voulait ses deux papas. Stiles le berça, lui chuchotant l'oreille pour le rassurer. Derek embrassa son amant puis déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Il s'en alla rapidement.

\- Mon coeur, papa va vite revenir. Quand il sera de retour, tu auras reçu tes cadeaux. Tu pourras les lui montrer.

Personne n'avait constaté que Scott avait disparu car il était allé aider Derek à s'habiller rapidement et à transporter tous les cadeaux. Quand il revint discrètement, Dylan continuait de pleurer dans les bras impuissants de son papa qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de faire le Père-Noël. La sonnette retentit et Scott se leva d'un bond.

\- Je crois qu'on a de la visite !

Il disparut dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte au visiteur nocturne. Il revint avec le Père-Noel en chair et en os.

\- Ho ho ho... Bonsoir ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un enfant très sage parmi vous.

Stiles se leva avec son fils et se rapprocha du bonhomme rouge qui s'était assis. Dylan se retrouva sur ses genoux, en pleurs et tenant son papa par la manche, ayant peur qu'il disparaisse lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu mon grand ?

\- Mon... papa... a du partir... pour les méchants...

De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues que le Père-Noel s'empressa de sécher.

\- Si je vais chercher ton papa, tu me promets d'arrêter de pleurer ? Ce n'est pas un jour pour pleurer. C'est un jour de rire et de joie.

Dylan hocha la tête et mît une main dans sa bouche. Le Père Noël rendit le petit à son papa qui s'empressa de la bercer et avant de disparaître, il mit tout à tas de cadeaux sous la sapin.

\- Je vais aller chercher le dernier cadeau de ce jeune homme. Joyeux Noël !

Il disparut tandis que Stiles attendait son compagnon impatiemment. Ce dernier apparut peu de temps après.

\- Le Père Noël est venu me chercher.

\- Papa !

Derek prit son fils et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- Papa est là maintenant. Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?

Tout le monde acquiesça avec plaisir. L'heure qui suivit ne fut que joie, rire et bonheur. Puis petit à petit, tout le monde rentra, après s'être promis de se voir le lendemain, afin de se reposer après cette soirée riche en émotions.

Dylan fut couché rapidement et Stiles rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait sagement dans leur lit conjugal. Il se prépara rapidement pour la nuit et se blottit dans les bras de son loup.

\- Joyeux Noël Stiles.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi mon loup. J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà tellement gâté.

\- Notre nouvelle demande d'adoption a été acceptée. On va bientôt accueillir une petite fille ; Mélodie.

Le sourire de Derek valait tout l'or du monde à cet instant. Il embrassa Stiles comme il se devait et le reste de la nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux...

 _Et ces drabbles de l'avent sont terminés. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire et j'espère que vous avez eu tout autant de plaisir à les lire._

 _J'aime beaucoup notre petite meute alors de temps à autre, à l'occasion de fête, je pourrais bien écrire un drabble sur l'un des couples. Je les posterais à la suite._

 _Vous pouvez me retrouver sur les histoires survivantes :_

 **Trahie Emma**

En collaboration avec Mylène

Uniquement sur Wattpad, @Plume_2014

 **The sour wolf and the human**

En collaboration avec Natacha

Prochainement sur FanFiction

 **Reflect**

En collaboration avec Manon

 **My New Life** \- prochainement


End file.
